


El juicio

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Episodio favorito, Gen, Luzbowlmonth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Luzu pensó hasta el último momento que estaba solo.
Relationships: Auronplay & Luzugames, Fargan & Luzugames, LolitoFDZ & LuzuGames, Luzugames & Vegetta777
Kudos: 5





	El juicio

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble para el Luzbowlmonth 2020; tema: Episodio favorito.

Luzu pensó hasta el último momento que estaba solo.

Los otros héroes ya no lo veían como un compañero, mucho menos como un enemigo, le veían como un extraño, alguien que se ha vuelto loco, minimizan sus actos a meras rabietas y no se tomaban el tiempo de analizar que fueron ellos quienes le empujaron a terminar de aquella manera. 

Por mucho que se esforzara por decirlo. 

Es por eso que cuando le llegaron los cargos sobre un juicio al buzón de su hogar planeo de inmediato una forma de librarse, pruebas de que había sido atacado por el juez y por la policía, que el juicio no podía proseguir, que nada en ese juzgado era justo. Él reconoce que obró mal, reconoce sus errores pero no por ello dejaría pasar la injusticia frente a sus narices.

Para su suerte, después de despejar un poco la zona pudo ver imágenes de los culpables, una prueba para invalidar la presencia de dos personas que seguro habían hecho el caso.

Cuando llegó al juzgado, pudo percibir el ambiente caótico, característico de sus 'amigos', pudo ver a Auron como juez, de ropa formal y con una sonrisa torcida como cuando ha planeado algo con mucho esfuerzo.

Por supuesto que este juicio era idea suya, lo conoce.

Fargan como único policía durante el juicio, atento a las órdenes del juez y sin perder de vista a Luzu en ningún momento.

Lolito, con su traje de alcalde, le siguió con la mirada y parecía que tomaría el papel de demandante. Aunque Luzu no está muy seguro de que entre ellos tres sepan realmente como funciona todo ese tema.

Justo cuando comienzan el juicio, por la puerta aparece Vegetta, llama la atención de todos al nombrarse como su abogado y parece ser el único apoyo que recibirá en mucho tiempo.

Se siente mejor ahora que puede contar con alguien.

Lo que él no sabe es que todos en la sala quieren lo mismo, recuperar al antiguo Luzu, es sólo que no saben de qué manera hacerlo, por qué, después de todo, son un completo desastre sin la guía de Luzu en sus vidas.

"Que inicie el juicio" 

El único plan que se les ocurrió fue este, tratar de encerrarlo un tiempo para que reflexione.


End file.
